


Open me ;)

by 3enjoycultivation3



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Drpepperony - Freeform, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Recording, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sub Stephen Strange, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Pepper Potts, drpepper, established threesome, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3enjoycultivation3/pseuds/3enjoycultivation3
Summary: 是否打开并加载视频？屏幕上弹出窗口。在那底下有一条更小的信息。打开这个；） 来自佩珀。好吧，既然佩珀都这样要求了，为什么不呢。视频被投影到他床脚的墙上，他向后倚靠在床头，准备看看视频里究竟是什么。





	Open me ;)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Open me ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989874) by [breakingpenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingpenguin/pseuds/breakingpenguin). 

> 根据Osheetson在Tumblr上的条漫扩写！请一定要去看看这个漫画！
> 
> Dr pepperony是我最近喜欢的CP，而且我非常喜欢这一对
> 
> 如果有什么错误的话请一定告诉我 希望大家能喜欢这个PWP

托尼在他坐在酒店的床上时叹了口气。一整天都是冗长的合约，演讲和会议。这是斯塔克工业之旅的第五天，他离开斯塔克大厦的第五天。尽管他在公务和编辑文书上做得一塌糊涂，但他知道这很重要，而且最近佩珀看起来真的压力巨大，所以他还是决定代替她完成这些工作。

  
这张床过于柔软了，而且枕头对他来说高得过头。虽然通常情况下他并不会想家，单谈已经五天没有看见过他的伴侣了，这让他无比想念斯塔克大厦。万幸今天是最后一天。

他想要知道佩珀和斯蒂芬现在在干什么。吃完晚餐后的时间通常都是用来聚在一起看电影。当佩珀看到什么有趣的场景时，她的鼻子会可爱地皱在一起，斯蒂芬会在这时亲吻她。或许他们会在电影结束的时候分心，然后做些其他的事情。斯蒂芬躺在沙发上，佩珀会在他身上亲吻吮吸他突出的锁骨，在上面留下一个吻痕，然后缓慢地打开她的“礼物”。

托尼松开他的领带，然后脱掉了西装外套。他突然觉得有些太热而且裤子发紧。他有些笨拙地解开腰带和拉链，呻吟着解放出他半硬的下身。他向后倒回床上，一只手抚摸过他的胸口，隔着衬衫拉扯了几下乳头，然后伸手向下摸到阴茎。

“满足条件，正在加载视频。”

他锁定了声音的源头：是他放在床头柜上的手机。他把它翻过来看向屏幕。

是否打开并加载视频？屏幕上弹出窗口。在那底下有一条更小的信息。打开这个；） 来自佩珀。

好吧，既然佩珀都这样要求了，为什么不呢。视频被投影到他床脚的墙上，他向后倚靠在床头，准备看看视频里究竟是什么。

屏幕里出现的是斯塔克大厦他的房间里熟悉的天花板。

“对，可以再让镜头向下一点吗？是的就是这样。”佩珀的声音这样说着。她一定是在和斯塔克工业最新的还未投放市场的无人机说话。角度调整了些，显示出他床上的景象。“嘿，托尼。”

好吧，很明显托尼还没有为这一幕准备好。

佩珀跪坐在他的红色丝绒毯子上，只穿着朴素的黑色内衣。虽然她看起来惊艳万分，但真正吸引他注意的是斯蒂芬，斯蒂芬直立在床上，浑身赤裸着被红色的绳子绑起来。红色的绳子形成复杂的图案印在他苍白的皮肤上，束缚住他的手让它们背在身后。他的大腿大开，露出被困在弯曲膝盖中间的，泛红的阴茎。

托尼咽了咽口水，被他忽视的阴茎在他看到这一幕时抽搐了一下。

“我听说你在过去的几天里都表现得很好，托尼。作为奖励，这个视频会被设定在最后一天，当你...想念我们的时候播放。”佩珀俏皮地看着镜头，一只手向上摸到斯蒂芬的腹部。“亲爱的斯蒂芬同意了参加这个。我们都很幸运不是吗？”

听到这些话，斯蒂芬的额头靠在佩珀的肩膀上，他动了动想要看看她在对什么说话。当他看向镜头时，他的脸变得通红，忍不住发出一声低沉的呻吟。这样的声音在佩珀挠动他的乳头时变成了一声尖叫。佩珀的两只手都开始揉捏他被绳索束缚的胸膛。

托尼和法师一同呻吟着，斯蒂芬布满情欲的脸颊，和佩珀支配性的动作都让他兴奋起来。他迅速脱掉了他的裤子，扯开贴身的衬衫，因为匆忙甚至扯落了几颗扣子。他迫切地看向视频，手指撸动着他的下身。

“你漂亮得就像是一个被包好的礼物，亲爱的。托尼也一定这样觉得。”斯蒂芬的眼睛里满是泪水，臀部向前倾斜来获得抚慰，但并没有。正常情况下他是个非常镇定的人，但被绑起来录制这个视频绝对会成为他的污点。斯蒂芬曾不经意间提到过束缚，但他们在繁忙的生活里从来没有过足够的时间来设定这样的场景。他们用相机做实验，但通常情况下他们只是照些照片，然后一起看。但这个视频是全新的。

“托尼...”斯蒂芬含糊地叫他的名字，充满雾气的眼睛盯着相机的大概方向。该死，他一定是打心眼里愿意，所以才这么放松而坦率。

“我敢打赌托尼会睁大眼睛看着这个视频，然后把手放在他的裤子上，嗯？”

托尼笑起来，慵懒地撸动他的阴茎。佩珀非常了解他。

“让我们给他看一个漂亮的表演。”佩珀把手伸进被子里，从中拿出一个小瓶子，挤出一些润滑液在手上。润滑过的手指向下一些，绕过斯蒂芬硬挺的下身，一根纤细的手指在他皱起的后穴口打转。“让他看看你为他打开，为他变得泥泞。”

那根手指灵巧地探进斯蒂芬的身体，让他发出一声哭喊，挪动着身体想要把手指吞得更深。

“看看你已经变得多急切，用我的手指来操你自己。”佩珀一根一根往斯蒂芬的后穴里添加手指，直到四根手指已经能够顺利地在他身体里抽插。斯蒂芬轻声呜咽着，他试图用他有限的动作来迎合佩珀的抽动。“太完美了亲爱的，为我和托尼变得这样顺从开放。”

当佩珀认为他已经足够松的时候，她抽出了手指，在斯蒂芬其中一条满是汗水的大腿上擦干净。他发出一声破碎而懊恼的呻吟。“太空虚了，佩珀。”

天啊，托尼快死了，他已经死了。他的灵魂已经进入了地狱。他们看起来那么漂亮，因为兴奋而脸红，他究竟做了什么配得上他们。他喘着气，减缓了撸动阴茎的速度，他还不想那么快高潮。

佩珀的手再次伸向镜头之外，然后拿出了一个阴茎状的东西。“嘿托尼，你还记得这个吗？”

那是个假阴茎，被涂上了光滑的金色和红色，就像他标志性的钢铁侠战衣。几年前他把这个作为恶作剧的礼物送给她。当时他授权签约的那个性玩具公司为他提前发来了这个样本。他并不知道佩珀一直保存着这个，他以为她会把这个丢掉。

“乖一点，舔湿它，宝贝儿。”她把玩具放在斯蒂芬嘴边，让顶端抵住他的嘴唇。他的舌头伸出来舔了舔，然后低下头开始吮吸。他的眼角殷红，睫毛抖动着看向镜头。托尼在看见他的丈夫的嘴裹紧属于他的颜色时有些大脑短路。

“看，斯蒂芬，这就像是托尼和我们在一起不是吗？”佩珀把玩具从斯蒂芬的喉咙拉出来，它松散地贴在他的嘴唇上，唾液将玩具沾湿。

“求你了佩珀，托尼...我已经准备好了，太空虚了，我想要...我需要...”他在能说话的那一刻就开始哽咽着恳求。

“耐心一点，亲爱的。让我们帮你翻个身。”

她扶着斯蒂芬跪趴下来，松开他手臂上的绳索。她站在法师前面，向前倾斜把假阴茎推进他的身体里，撑开他松软的后穴。全身泛着粉红色的人不断扭动着，想让玩具更深地进入他。当佩珀终于将假阴茎全部推进他身体里，让它平稳地滑进去，斯蒂芬的背向上拱起，他低声呻吟起来。

当佩珀确认假阴茎完好地放置在他身体里之后，她脱掉了她的裤子，分开双腿放在斯蒂芬两边。她伸出手抓住他汗湿的头发，将他的头推向自己的下身。不需要任何进一步的提示，斯蒂芬开始舔弄她光滑的大腿内侧，用舌尖绕着她的阴蒂打转。

“啊..哈...斯蒂芬，你做得太棒了。”她咬着下唇将眼睛眯起来。她抓着那个假阴茎的遥控器，让玩具在他身体里跳动起来，快速地震动着。

“唔啊！”斯蒂芬的哭喊被压抑住，呻吟带出的震动一直传递到佩珀的胯部。

一直到现在，所有托尼能做的就是看着，张大嘴看着他的妻子和丈夫创造的这样一幅美丽的景象，疯狂想要加入他们的行为。斯蒂芬的臀部在空气中不断颤抖着，玩具抵着他穴肉的一个特定点颤动。他红透的脸和胸膛都被压在床上，决心让他的妻子感到愉悦。佩珀的手插进他的头发里，轻轻地抚摸着他的脸颊。但托尼能看出来她正在试图不放开手，不让斯蒂芬操她。

这样的紧张感变得更强了些，佩珀从咬紧的嘴唇里溢出一声喘息，这说明她就快要到了。斯蒂芬还未被触碰过的阴茎颤抖着想要射出来。而托尼的囊袋发紧，他加快了撸动的速度。他想要知道在这样的场景下他会更愿意和谁一起：是按住斯蒂芬的头让他为自己口交，还是用佩珀的玩具去操他的后穴。但他满是欲望的大脑告诉他，自己应该在他们之间，和他们一起。他因为自己的想象再次呻吟起来。

就在托尼到达顶点的同时，一切都被打乱了，他睁大眼睛不想错过任何一秒，然后压抑着发出一声低吼，屏幕上，他能看见佩珀的大腿夹紧了斯蒂芬，她的头向后仰着尖叫起来，而斯蒂芬的阴茎射出浊液喷溅在了红色的床单上。

佩珀向后仰倒，斯蒂芬的头靠在她的大腿上。托尼射出最后一点精液，然后喘着气倒回床上倚靠在床头。在一阵短暂的沉默之中，三个人都喘着气平复呼吸。

“托尼，”一个沙哑的嗓子说着，斯蒂芬重新看向镜头，他身上的绳索松开来，“我们都希望你在这里，我们很想你。”

“是的托尼，我们都很想你。”佩珀也看向镜头，她弄乱了斯蒂芬的头发。

托尼看着他们柔软的眼睛有些心疼，他也同样非常想念他们。他们的触碰，他们的味道，他们的温度，和所有。

视频里的两个人同时朝着相机笑起来。“我们爱你，托尼。”

“我也爱你们，佩珀，斯蒂芬。等会见。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章将会精修。  
希望大家喜欢呀！(*^▽^*)  
有什么翻译有误的地方请一定告诉我。


End file.
